


It's Complicated.

by MeiJu



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiJu/pseuds/MeiJu
Summary: Namjoon and Jin, newlyweds did not think they were cut out for the bullshit they were just thrown into. They wanted a nice house, for a nice family, and that's about it. They also wanted to have some sexy time, but it's hard to get it going when someone's watching you.





	It's Complicated.

 Namjoon knew of his gift since he was small. Sometimes it felt more like a curse. When he was younger no one believed him. His Father and Mother both thought it was something he would grow out of. It was an over active imagination that would simply fade with time. Neither of thought of the implications, if it didn’t go away.

When Father and Mother one night after a small dinner date accidentally got into the car accident, his Father didn’t know how to tell 8-year-old Namjoon that his mother had died. Worried about what to tell his son, although no fault was on him he nervously sat down for breakfast. Namjoon didn’t think to ask, to him his mother was there, smiling gently at him where she always was. He went to school, surprising all the teachers and student at his easy, happy and focused nature. He wasn’t torn up or in grieving,  _he didn’t know he was supposed to be grieving._

“Don’t you wonder where your Mother is?” His father said softly when he picked him up from school. Namjoon knew of the accident, it caused him to stay over a friend’s house overnight, but his Father and Mother were discharged.

“Not really.” Namjoon shrugged off the question easily if anything his Father had gotten it worst. He was 8, young and bright. However, the answer made his Father nervous. At the same time, his father was a little bit of a coward. He didn’t want to admit that his beautiful wife, Namjoon’s Mother had died. If his son wasn’t too concerned yet, he could hold it off.

“Daddy, why does Mommy not eat breakfast anymore?” Namjoon asked glancing to where she used to sit. It came out of the blue. The Father just simply thought he grew to understand she wasn’t coming home anymore. Maybe his Grandmother had pulled him aside, knowing that the Father couldn’t say much due to his grief.

“She doesn’t need it anymore.” He was tired and confused. He stared at the direction Namjoon was but nothing, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Namjoon giggles in his seat moving around a bit.

“Joonie, Mommy needs to lose weight that’s all.” She looks the same as she does every day. Although she’s in the crisp white blouse and dark jeans as before Namjoon doesn’t notice at all. Instead, he only sees her pinching her own cheeks to emphasis the fat on her face.

“Daddy, tell Mommy she’s beautiful.” Namjoon reaches over from his seat and the Father and Mother's eyes go wide. Both from shock. The Mother frowns once Namjoon’s hand goes past her softly, almost creating a wisp.

That’s how Namjoon could convince his Father that his little spacey episodes and imaginary friends weren’t just that. Once Namjoon came to terms that his Mother was dead and never coming back he noticed that simply one day she never returned. Namjoon just assumed that her spirit was at ease knowing her family was safe and sound. It was a good thing too because it left Namjoon settled and at peace. Of course, there are other awful occurrences that don’t end as well but that’s for another time.

Instead Namjoon and his husband are moving into their new house. It’s rather big for just the two of them but Jin really wants to have dogs and children to fill up every nook and cranny of this joint. It’s a nice house too, painted a light fresh color of pale blue with white trim around the door and windows. They have the movers get in and everything is settled calmly. It’s all so domestic Namjoon wants to cry out of emotions of joy he feels. Then once settled his friends come over to help. Taehyung and Jimin, who they meet in college and going out.

“Please put this in the basement? It’s junk I don’t know why we kept it.” Jin says softly passing a box filled with Namjoon’s, not junk. They’re old notebooks filled with lyrics and English practice all over them. Definitely not junk.

“Darling, it’s filled with memories and proof that practice makes perfect.” Namjoon decides to say it in English to further make the point. Jin and Taehyung who only have a small grasp of English, sheepishly smiling. But Taehyung just nods to Jin and goes downstairs.

Jin is in the kitchen, organizing and re-organizing all the counter space and drawers while Jimin watches with a twinge of annoyance. If he wanted it done a certain way, why didn’t he just do it himself? Namjoon almost feels bad but Jimin should know by now that Jin is particular with how his kitchen is and Jimin doesn’t get to be upset. Without his husband, the three of them would have starved their senior year when they all decided not to get meal plans.

“You guys.” The deep baritone voice of Taehyung sounds a little squeaky. It floats up through the house and everyone stops what they’re doing.

Namjoon walks down, fearlessly first. After all, one summer he stayed at a campground with Jin for some romantic time and ended up spending their time pretending to be virgins, because of a particularly conservative lady in white. Nothing can now embarrass him or scare him more than trying to get down to dirty and look up to an equally horrified ghost with a large chunk of her skull bashed in. Cause, for some apparently gay sex is as scary as murder.

Namjoon walks down to see Taehyung sort of standby the door, the box discarded rather carelessly in the corner. Looking around Namjoon can’t see the telltale signs of ghost activity, and not everything to fear is the supernatural at work. Sometimes it really,  _really_ isjust is the wind.

“What is it?’ Namjoon looks around still, his phone flashlight in hand. There’s only one small bulb here and it’s pretty old. Namjoon makes a small mental note to get a new one.

“Did the previous owners have dogs?”

Once Jin and Jimin, who are sort of holding on to one another down the stairs get in they close the door to see what Taehyung is so worried about. Although Jin and Jimin believe in all sorts of thing. They’re the two to go in any kind of horror movie. They also know it.

“And it closes behind me, I didn’t move it or anything!” He lets it out with a squeak.

“It’s really just the wind,” Namjoon says with confidence. Ghosts tend not to be shy. If anything they are absolutely annoying attention seekers. Always wanting his help or his time. Even at the most inconvenient of times. Plus they had the windows opened, it is totally plausible that it is simply just the wind that ended up closing the door.

Namjoon has to admit that the dark marks and indents in their door are a little concerning. Mostly because that means they should go out and buy another one and Namjoon would rather spend money on something else. Jin and Jimin look worried, clutter close by. Even though they’ve been on plenty of Namjoon’s ghost adventures (their college was haunted), they are still not used to the fact that 95.5% of ghosts are harmless and more scared of them. Like spiders.

“I’ll ask the neighbors I guess.” Jin says sharply, “until then we should move out upstairs where it’s light.”

Namjoons laughs easily.

“You think we moved into a haunted house? Don’t you know me better? I wouldn’t do this to us.” Namjoon informed him. Their realtor did show them a house next to a graveyard, but Namjoon knew that would just lead to so many sleepless nights. He’d had to help every single lost soul who’s looking for their family, or for answers. It would be troublesome. No wonder Namjoon almost became a historian his sophomore year. Who knows better than to snoop and catalog like an archivist than him?

Jin and Jimin are already rushing up the stairs with Taehyung behind them and Namjoon follows the rear. Turning off the little light bulb he closes the door. Realizing that from now on, it will be him always who goes to the basement. Every Christmas for decorations it will be him, and for every time Jin buys some tacky little thing at a yard sale, it’ll end up down there.

After calling for some pizza the four of them settle down in their mostly unpacked living room. Namjoon is pleased at their progress and although he knows it has to do with Jin’s obsession with cleaning he won’t make a note of that aloud. It’s nice to finally have a space of their own. Without Jin’s super wealthy, critical parents around them always checking in and hoping for them to break up. Now, that’s just annoying. Taehyung and Jimin drive home, they live in the same small city and Namjoon is hopeful that this is one college friendship that’ll last.

Jin cleans up the dishes left in the sink immediately and the two go upstairs to their bedroom for some little fun. Kissing gently side by side Namjoon feels hazily happy. Finally, they’re together.

Waking up to the one you love is a terribly wonderful feeling. Namjoon smiles, his eyes still closed at he feels someone’s gaze lingering on him. It’s nice to be admired so early in the morning maybe that means a little more fun is up for the morning. It would be pleasant considering that he has to get his ass to work and he’s really not looking forward to teaching some rich kids English. But it pays well and so he doesn’t complain, too often.

What catches him off hard is the shower turning on. Looking around he  _knows_ that he felt someone with him in the room. Namjoon also knows better than to shake this feeling off so he rushes in the bathroom. Couples who lock their bathroom doors are just pooping, have kids or are fighting. Since Jin is doing none of those things he walks in swiftly. Almost take a back at how lovely his husband looks in the shower, especially when he turns around to smile at him very suggestively.

He forgets to bring up the awkward morning sense of dread he feels.

That is until he realizes it again at lunch. He’s sitting with some other teachers in their lunch room as the students are making their way to the cafeteria for their extra fancy lunch. Namjoon would be bitterer if Jin wasn’t a delicious cook who packed him an amazing warm lunch. Hoseok, his co-worker looks longingly at it, this is his probably 100th time eating a version of rice and pickled vegetables this year alone. His rice doesn’t even look that fluffy.

“Hey you know the house that Jin and I bought, it’s the street that shoots off from yours?”

Hoseok picks a bit around before nodding thoughtfully.

“Yeah what about it? Been on the market for a little while now. It’s nice that you settled in. You should visit Yoongi!” Hoseok is small of sunshine and it's not wondering why the kids love him so much, even if he does teach math. They graduated from the same university and were in the same fraternity. Yoongi is Hoseok’s own husband, he’s sort of grumpy, and never wants to be at the school. He only came once last year for Hoseok’s dance club festival demonstrations.

“Sure, I’d love that. But do you happen to know who use to live in that house?”

“Sorry, I knew the owner of the house, but they rented it out a bunch of times before deciding to sell it. I don’t know the actual inhabitants.” Hoseok looks at him a little puzzled. “If there something wrong with the house?”

“I don’t think so.” Namjoon answers honestly, “but I’m wondering if they had a dog.”

“If they did that would be new to me. When Yoongi and I were looking to rent early in our relationship they told us no pets, so we moved on. We had two dogs back then. Holly and Mickey, and we weren’t about to give them up.” Now Namjoon knows that Hoseok has a soft heart, they have a new animal to take care of every month or so. Hoseok kind heart is always quick to lend a helping hand and Yoongi apparently has a soft spot for soft things.

He doesn’t think too much about it until after work. Namjoon takes the bus and walks down the street to his house where Jin is waiting for him at the stairs leading up to their front door. He almost looks accusingly at him, but it melts quickly to relief.

“What happened?” Inquires nervously fluttering around the front door. Maybe there’s a monstrous bug.

“I went downstairs to the basement because one of the boxes had my favorite set of glasses and I was going to surprise you and everything. I even brought the wine that our parents gave us as a wedding gift and had it all iced in the fridge ready to do and I was going to make these perfect little truffles.” Jin sighs, he always loves to talk about good food. “But then, the door started to flutter shut and so I grabbed it right? Right? But then swear to the God I know you don’t believe in, there were more marks on it.”

“I feel like this is a bad time to tell you. The old inhabitants wouldn’t have had animals here.” Namjoon shrugs, but Jin hits his arm, hard.

“Our first house and we’re going to have to move.”

Namjoon looks at him and rolls his eyes good-naturedly. There’s no way they’re going to find a perfect house as cheap as this one. Besides he’s willing to give it a quick go.

They go inside the kitchen where Jin had set up the table quiet nicely for their surprise supper and their phone rings. Before Namjoon could reach to it Jin grabs it and quickly hangs up with a loud thud.

“What was that for?”

“Have you watched no horror movies in your life? This is where the murdered breathes heavy into the phone and we die.”

“Do you honestly think you hanging up would stop him or her from killing us?” Namjoon mocks easily before patting Jin on the back. “I hope that wasn’t anyone important like your Mother or else we really will die.”

“That’s not funny, my Mother is a goddess. I will let you know that my Mother never hurt a fly in her entire life.” Jin splutters out quickly.

Namjoon listens only with one ear.

Walking down the stairs with Jin clutching quite cutely to his arm they look at the door. Namjoon touches it gently even when Jin hisses at him to be careful but Namjoon thinks that Jin is letting his mind play tricks on him. The marks haven’t changed or anything.

It’s when he turns around to hug Jin he notices someone standing there in the corner out of his peripheral vision. Not wanting to shock Jin who still doesn’t grasp the idea that ghosts rarely hurt you so, he sends him up. The ghost, a handsome man with what would be smooth skin and dark share combed back gently is staring at him nervously, curiously and a little shyly.

“You can tell me.” Jin says from the top of the stairs. “I can take it.”

“Just make me those truffles darling.” Namjoon responds.

“Did you make those marks?”

The young ghost looks at him with a shocked but happy expression.

“You see me.” He points to himself quickly.

“Yes, yes I can.”

The ghost smoothly comes closer taking Namjoon all in. If this was a bar and he was like, alive it would be invasive, but sort of flirty.

“It’s my luck that you’re a handsome one.” He winks at him a little comically.

“I think you’re lucky just as it is. Not many people can see you.”

“This is true I suppose. I’m Kim Suho by the way.”

“You must be using a lot of energy to keep your spirit looking so nice. Unless you died like this?”

Suho looks at his arms amusingly.

“I was a little vain in life, so I suppose I am now. No, I died from head trauma, but a handsome man like yourself wouldn’t want to see a bashed head in now would you?” He’s a cheeky fellow.

Namjoon is taken a little off guard. Most ghosts, especially those who know how they died sort of don’t come on to him. They’re more obsessed with the fact that they’re dead. You know?

But he should be flattered.

“So Kim Suho, do you know why you’re still here?”

“Well, that’s not a topic I want to talk about. Don’t you know it’s polite to have a little small talk, to schmooze and stuff?” Suho reminds Namjoon of Jin’s Mother and that is not a compliment. Namjoon would take a gander that Suho is some very wealthy man who ended up here due to his flirtatious attitude. Plus, even with the lighting being poor and the fact he’s super dead, Namjoon can guess that brand name sweater would cost a small fortune.

When Namjoon just continues to stare at him for a bit Sugo sighs calmly.

“I know exactly why. I’m waiting for my husband.”

“You have a husband?” Namjoon can’t imagine being so forward. Even with Jin he was awkward and stumbling around and he had the entire fraternity on his side helping them come together.

“Yes, of course. His name is Kris, Kris Wu Fan. He’s Chinese you know. He’s a bit gruff around the edges, but I don’t know where he is.”

“Ah, have you ever been out of here?”

“No, I can’t make it past the stairs at all. I try it’s like I start to lose my head and just fall back down. I must have tripped here late on night. I can’t imagine what Kris is feeling.” He says the last part so sadly and Namjoon could feel his yearning for his husband.

“I can find out. But right now can you please just relax a little. My own husband is getting scared of you quite a bit and this is our first real house and our first real dinner together in this house as a married couple.”

“I remember my first time with Kris. He’s so handsome, so manly, but that night when I was serving supper he took me into his arms and he was so passionate you know? He has such an amazing body and just the most wonderful eyebrows you know?”

Namjoon just nods as he makes his way up the stairs.

“You’ll come back won’t you?” His façade of confidence and poise is lost. He looks a little lost, smaller than before and Namjoon smiles gently at him.

“I will, once I find out more about your husband.”

Jin is happy to know that the ghost isn’t very scary at all, but decides that he’s never going back down there anyways. Still that night ended happily for Namjoon. Jin was all over him and while he laid back on the bed as Jin did his magic hovering above him kissing him passionately Namjoon didn’t almost believe his luck.

They take a shower afterward, Jin complaining that they need to think these things through more often but Namjoon is cheeky and still in the after sex glow. It isn’t until after a nice shower and giving his husband a massage he rolls back into best to turn on his phone. He knows that there’s an unhappy ghost in their basement and he realize to some going up here to have sex first might be a bit selfish. But he never wanted to turn into a cliché tv show protagonist who’s life revolves the dead. He’s still living, right? He should enjoy it.

Opening google he types Kim Suho and Kris Wu Fan quickly. He waits for it to load, turning to look at Jin who’s already safely asleep tucked under the covers.

He frowns when he catches the articles titles.

KIM SUHO BROTHER TO POWERFUL CEO DIES IN A TRAGIC ACCIDENT

THE KIM FAMILY IS ROCKED WITH UNEXPECTED TRAGEDY

KRIS WU FAN FOUND TO HAVE ONLY THREE MONTHS TO LIVE WHEN HE COMMITS A SUICIDE

Each article in various degrees of information gives the horrific tale of what happened in their pretty little home. Then designed as a little red house with black trim, their family rented it out. Wanting to be closer to the city for Kris’s cancer treatment. Their fast-paced, wealthy lifestyle came to a halt as Suho left his comfortable job to take care of his husband. Apparently Suho was found at the bottom of the basement with blunt force trauma to the head. He bled out and died. Kris who found him one afternoon after going out committed suicide in their attic.

Namjoon really doesn't want to go to the attic. However, he needs to get to the bottom of this and the sooner he gets it done the sooner he can help this couple resolve their problems and leave.

He digs up more information on the family. Ask more information from Suho, who is a little unsarcastically pleased to know that Kris passed away. He says that they can leave the earth together. Once they reunite of course. Namjoon even gets scaredy-cat Hoseok to help and they dig in the library together to find more information on Kris. He wants to be ready when he sets foot in the attic. Although he’s pretty sure threat Kris is lingering the house, watching but never revealing himself. 

It’s Friday night and although Namjoon would love to be out with Jin and their friends getting beers and their favorite bar he has decided tonight was the night to confront Kris. Confronting ghosts about a suicide is never fully pleasant because most of them don’t want to admit it, or are afraid they’ll end up in hell. Although Namjoon has never seen anything but soft glowing light coming to take them.

“Tell him I love him.” Suho pleads with Namjoon. “I love him more than anything else in the world.” It breaks Namjoon’s heart to hear this. Even though many ghosts stay to watch over their passed loved ones he can see Suho and Kris as a reflection of his relationship with Jin. Suho comes from a rich background, he likes to cook and has his own little soft friend group. They were in a fraternity at his rival university. In any other circumstances, this couple may have been friends.

Namjoon smiles with a sweet smile filled with promises and hopes that this couple will reunite. Although he is still a little confused on why Suho still can’t leave the basement, even with the knowledge he already has. Once their world becomes a better reality of sorts, ghosts tend to have it expanded.

Namjoon makes his way into the attic and slowly sits down. They’re a new couple with nothing much so the attic is completely empty.

“Kris Wu Fan, please come out. I want to talk to you about the accident that causes Suho’s death.” Namjoon was expecting something along the lines of _thank you for coming. I love Suho too and I’m happy he’s here with me. Now we can go in peace._ Not this.

“Oh, you think he fell? I pushed him.” Kris says with a deadpan. He looks more sickly and frail then Namjoon imagined and then what google images showed him. He was so slender and his eyes a little sunken into sockets and Namjoon feels the air leave his body with those words.

“No the articles said that he fell. There was no evidence of this.” Namjoon says softly. He can’t believe out of all the ghosts he’s now with a murder. He’s living with a murder. No Jin downstairs and all of this closest friends are out drinking. They won’t be there to help him at all.

“Listen, the articles lied. Suho and I are from pretty influential families and they didn’t want any of this to get out.” He’s very blunt.

“But why? Suho loves you.” Namjoon looks so shocked at how cocky and composed this guy is.

“Well I didn’t say I didn’t love Suho. I did it out of love for him. I was dying, I’m sure you read that in the newspapers as well. Our lives were going to be over, I had to quit my job due to illness and Suho left his to take care of me. Yes we were rich and well-funded. But all the money in the world can’t buy a cure that doesn’t exist.” Kris looks almost sad when he says that. “I didn’t want us to be separated. Ever. Not even by death. But I knew that I couldn’t keep on living. The doctors told me earlier that day, that they were purposing to stop the treatment. It wasn’t doing anything any more and I guess I panicked a little when I got home. I threw up in the toilet, I was so out of it, I thought I should drink.” 

Kris looks like he’s remembering much more than he’s letting on but continues anyways.

“I remember thinking I need the liquid courage. To tell Suho that we would be parting forever. But he came home, and he was so soothing and happy. He was naively optimistic. I remember. I remember everything. I told him to go to the basement to get our yearbooks. So that we could look at our lives together. I reached for him and then pushed him.” Kris is so calm when he says this, not really looking at Namjoon when he talks.

Kris was shaking his head sadly. Namjoon stomach begins to ache. He’s not confused by this, he’s not sad for what he did. He feels justified.

“I didn’t want him to suffer. But I was so drunk I didn’t realize he was struggling, hurt. I didn’t want him to get hurt. I came up here. I already had the rope stashed away, from when we moved. I hung myself. When I came back here. I thought that maybe I had woken up from a bad dream. That everything was going to be fine. So I went downstairs and tried to go to the basement. But I couldn’t.”

Kris looks at him with an eerie sad face, gently tilting his head to one side.

“He’s down there isn’t he?”

Namjoon looks nervously at him. He tries to always put him in the headspace of the ghost he’s talking to. Always, he tries to be empathetic and understanding. He realized when he was younger that most ghosts are more confused angry, not vengeance angry. Would he love Jin so much that he would kill him? There was no way. He wouldn’t take Jin’s precious future away from him even if he knew he was going to die. How does one come to that conclusion?

“He is. However, he can’t leave.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Don’t you see any fault in what you have done?” Namjoon tries to keep his words smooth and hopes that no emotion seeps through.

“I only regret that he may have been in pain. I hope to reunite with him. You will help won’t you?” He doesn’t say it like a suggestion, more like a command. Clearly, Kris is someone who got what he wanted always in life and now death should be his domain as well.

“Suho, he thinks that it was all an accident.”

Kris just nods gently.

“Forgive me Namjoon, I am tired of all this talking.” He fades away leaving Namjoon to feel quite alone with his haunting thoughts.

He slowly moves down the stairs, clutching whatever he can, although in the back of his mind he knows that Ghosts can rarely cause damage. If there was a ghost who would try, it was Kris.

Jin came home late, drunk and bubbly out of an uber. Namjoon looks worried and relieved at the same time. He had been pacing the bedroom the entire time and he knows that although he made up his mind to tell Jin everything, that it would wait for the morning. Jin was in no mood to hear this, but Namjoon isn’t going to be one of those couples who start to hide things.

Jin woke up with a killer headache, of course. So he demanded tea, with extra sugar, of course. Jin was a bit grumpy in the morning. Whining and nagging for Namjoon to rub his back and cuddle him. While of course getting water and tea and eggs. It was a little adorable. Namjoon just spooning a cranky husband, an arm lazily rubbing his arm gently as Jin whines softly, unable to go to sleep due to the sunlight and pain.

“I’ll never drink again.” Jin whimpers, slowly turning to face Namjoon.

He just smiles calmly. Brushing the hair out of his face and kissing him softly on the lips. He nods, trying to hold back a small chuckle.

“Of course.”

“No, I really mean it this time. We’re not in college anymore. Our bodies are no longer made for this.”

Namjoon nods to that with earnest this time. In college with their fraternity, they drank quite heavily. Even though they were technically one of the most geekier Fraternities they still had a very good reputation for the best-themed parties. He fondly remembers the night he was finally allowed as a new member to partake in the drinking activities. Jin was by his side, extremely giddy at the chance to prove themselves in the eyes of the older brother. They got so drunk they cuddled up together, each with a bottle of low priced, probably lighter fluid, rum. Namjoon is sure if you dig through the frat’s secret Facebook group hard enough you’ll find it. That morning was awkward for sure, but not painful beyond that.

“I love you, even with our aging bodies,” Namjoon whispers softly in his hair. He leans forward to hold Jin in his arms and cradles him gently.

Jin shuffles and bit looking peeked.

“Is something wrong?” Jin inquires looking directly in Namjoon’s eyes. He reaches softly to put Namjoon’s hands back on his head though.

“I’ll tell you after you feel a bit better.”

“It’s about this ghost situation isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Hoseok was at the bar, Yoongi wasn’t feeling up for it, but he mentioned that you guys were spending lunches snooping for information on Suho’s family.”

“You know about Suho?”

“Yes, our families mingled. You know, the young, the fabulous and most importantly the wealthy.” Jin wiggles his eyebrows a little. He likes to make it joke that he came from money. “It’s also a small world and Suho’s brother and my brother were friends in college.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, but not like great friends. Were they both in business ya know? Making connections or something.” Jin was never cut out to be a businessman. He was instead interested in the culinary arts. Something that his mother taught and curated the talent he had. “But what is I that you have to tell me?” Jin looks calm enough that Namjoon just starts to spill. He knows that they’re in bed in their haunted house with a ghost but Namjoon doesn’t sense him around. Kris is probably strongest in the attic anyways.

Namjoon studies Jin’s face as he tells him what he found out looking for signs that might indicate he should stop. Although Jin looks horrified, it’s mostly guilt written on his face.

“Namjoon I told Hoseok we would babysit his dogs next week.”

Namjoon could fall over if he wasn’t lying down already.

“What?” He knows he must be giving a really stupid face because Jin flops on to his stomach and hides his face from him.

“Hoseok and Yoongi are going to vacation, Yoongi got a promotion and since school is out for three days Hoseok just wants to take the extra two for fun ya know? And since they’re so protective of their dogs and you know that I miss my own. I just thought it would be fun. You like Holly and Mickey.” He rushes out quickly.

“What? I don’t really understand…” Namjoon and Jin have spoken about getting pets before. Jin always had a dog growing up, a small, yappy one that never listened to him but was super spoiled. He used to be jealous of the dog when they were just going out. There is also the added fact they live with a dysfunctional (and that’s the nice word) dead couple.

“Well, I just thought you’d wrap this up, ya know?”

“Can’t we get out of this?” Namjoon pleads.

“They’re leaving tomorrow and Hoseok is so excited.” Jin trails off looking guilty in the sheets.

“You know that dogs can sense things right?”

“I thought that was just in movies.” Jin plays dumb, bashfully trying to bat his eyelashes.

“No, don’t do that. We have to call them and say no.”

“But –“

“No buts.” Namjoon reaches for his cell phone and Jin murmurs about taking a shower then now that morning sex is off the table.

“It’s so fucking early.” It only rings once though. The voice sounds pretty awake for it is ten in the morning.

“Hell, Yoongi.” Namjoon starts to say politely. Yoongi, always the morning person.

“Are you dying?” Yoongi says seriously without a pause.

“No, but-“

“Then call back after lunch. Or better yet text me.”

“But you might not respond.”

“That is my right to decide. Thanks for calling.” He adds dryly when Hoseok can be heard from the phone complaining about Yoongi’s bad attitude.

The phone shuffles around a bit before Hoseok takes it. Much to Yoongi’s displeasure, Namjoon is sure.

“I just want to say thank you for taking care of Holly and Mickey. They are such good boys, oh yes they are!” He squeals adorably into the phone. “I tried to get Taehyung to do it, since he normally does but his new girlfriend is allergic and it’s already causing problems the fact he already own ones and Jimin didn’t want to do it because he got that new job and stuff.” Hoseok rambles ono a bit. “So this is a really big favor. We missed you at the bar the other night too.”

“Yes I did too.” Namjoon stammers out, he’s not good at denying Hoseok anything when he’s this happy. It’s like when he takes part of his lunch. Besides the lunch that Yoongi packs him looks so miserable, you have to feel a little pity.

“I was thinking of dropping them off around noon tomorrow?”

“Okay.” Namjoon sighs.

“Thanks so much, I totally owe you. Good bye!”

Namjoon says his own good byes and hangs up. He lies down on the pillows until Jin gets out of the shower.

“Did you just take a quick shower to get out of this call?”

“Maybe?” Jin says slyly. “But I was hoping I could make it up for you. A little fun?” Jin is already sliding back in the covers, smelling sweetly of his lotion and Namjoon feels his resolve crumble.

He’s about to peck Jin’s lost, big and round, very kissable lips when Kris shows up behind him looking far more dead that usual. This the rope burns around his neck. Kris looks a little confused and very interested in the scene below him. Namjoon just pushes Jin away slowly but not taking his hands off.

“Do you mind?”

Jin looks a little affronted before looking around to whisper into Namjoon’s ear.

“Is someone here?” He starts to throw himself under the sheets, suddenly he found his modesty.

Just like that Kris is gone. More importantly though, any arousal is gone as well and Namjoon and Jin let out a collective groan.

“Fix this.” Jin pleads. “I want to have sex.” Jin groans and it takes promises of hot coco for breakfast for him to unwrap himself from the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope that you enjoyed reading this. I'm hoping to continue their story and wrap it up in the next chapter. I will be writing a Kris Suho, Exo portion so that you get to know their story as well. I'm trying to decide if I want to add this as a chapter or as a one shot. 
> 
> Also, Jungkook will eventually be placed in here too! Thank you so much!


End file.
